Heartless Moments
by Mr. Kohen
Summary: Lies and Memories are two sides of the same coin. Everything was either a lie coming from a fool or a horrible memory that sometimes turned into a dream too. A story told where Gon and Killua meet much earlier than they really did. (AU No longer a three-shot)
1. The Bad Side

**So, this I should say is also a mystery in a way. The mystery in this is who the character is. I will only say a few names, but I will decsribe the character's looks so you can tell who it is. (I would say tragedy is included, except only in one part of this.) The story is mostly angst/hurt/comfort.**

 **I hope for you to like this. （＾∇＾）**

* * *

 **-Heartless Moments-**

 **-The Bad Side-**

It all happened to him. The worst thing, more like the two worst things happened to the albino assassin. Running throughout the streets, darkness slowly creeping towards his back, he ran on top of clear puddles from the sprinkle earlier.

The sun was soon going to set, so his job would start at any minute.

The start of his training, not the first time though, today was a continual of learning how to kill, he hid in alleyways and on top of buildings.

Of course, if he had been training to be an assassin...

Illumi watched from behind, studying his every move. He followed Killua as if he was chasing after him, hiding himself in a different alleyway or building, or whatever he had found.

The last glows were coming, and he watched the few people that were left, enter their homes of all kinds.

* * *

Black hair rose, as he gulped down water. The six year old rubbed his eyes, yawning. With his senses, he was able to smell out any intruder, and if there was someone, then he would be off running. He was a poor child, no place to go, except wandering around in the streets.

He set the bottle he had drunk from, into his beat up, dirty brown bag, sniffling, and listening for anyone.

By then, the sun was almost at its peak, partly getting covered by the mountain tops that laid in each direction.

* * *

The sun lowered and the street lights flickered, sending the moths fluttering around. The six year old assassin made his way to a four-way intersection, checking to see whether someone was around or not.

A car full, (well not so full) of men, stood, arguing about something he could care less about. He didn't bother lsitening to their conversations, and instead crept over, climbing a building.

As his feet landed a stop at the edge, he heard the final words of Illumi from behind. "You training begins now." Suddenly he was gone. Off he went, hands in his pocket, reaching the bottom floor.

The swishing noises for the few seconds he took to get down, didn't get their attention, but when his feet fell flat onto the ground, all their attention changed to him.

He smirked, cat like almost, stabbing the first victim. Widening eyes of all, they reacted to quickly grabbing their guns, pointing them at the albino, and his hands stood still inside his empty space of pockets.

Before they could do anything though, he slid to the left, holding another victim tightly in the neck. The one man who was chosen, started to choke, and his neck was pierced in a matter of seconds from the sharpened nails. The gun hit the ground, as well as the man, who was out dead cold.

Two remained, both shaking hard. The first to be attacked, shot a bullet just in time before he was stabbed to death. Nothing though, was hit by that bullet.

The other was stabbed, and blood splattered onto the pitch black car, rarely any light reflecting off from it, coming from the sunset, that barely showed itself.

Walking off, the assassin shook off the blood, setting his hands back inside.

* * *

The black haired child sighed. He tried falling asleep, but he wasn't tired, and since he wasn't, it was almost impossible to even become half asleep, if that ever existed at that moment.

Standing up, he dragged his hand across the wall, rough texture scratching it. His footsteps were light, except they had some sound to them, but just a little. He pulled his jacket down, straightening it, moving towards the corner.

When he had gotten there, his sniffed to check for anyone.

But then he gasped, trembling feet stepping back. Someone had been nearby.

...

Back a year ago, before he had lived like this alone, he was always told that strangers were bad to talk to without an adult, which was what every young child would learn. Though, he had more warnings than what children a little older than him, would be told, since they might not be able to handle it.

The last warning his mother gave him before her death came and before her final words, she had told him that if he ever sensed anyone, he should run away, no matter how nice they would be to help, no matter what age they were, and no matter if they saw you or not.

Normally, he wasn't told something similar or the exact same as that, only the 'don't go near strangers' thing. This seemed worse, like everyone was a killer, and he had thought that ever since he saw the death.

...

"Go and hide somewhere. Run if you can," were his mother's final words. The five year old started to cry as he tried to hug her, but she wouldn't accept it.

She pushed him out the back door, closing it and pulling the curtains. With just enough space to see the scene that was happening, he watched as not only his aunt who had been dead on the ground, his mother too had been on the ground. He had heard screams before he looked. A knife was pulled out of her chest, and blood dripped, one drop at a time falling to the ground.

The killer was close. He sweated cold, tumbling back onto the ground. His eyes widened at the tragedy he had just seen, and the killer walked out, slamming the door open.

The knife shined brightly in his face, coming from the rays of the sun hitting the metal. The knife raised a bit, and he jumped to his feet, dashing off into the darkened forest behind. His feet quivered, and he passed the lone trees. The killer must have obviously not been following because he should have caught up by now, or he got lost in a short amount of time and turned back since there was no reason to search. 'Live on his own,' was what the killer would think. 'He will die sooner or later if he has no where to go.'

He ran for hours, days passing by before he reached the end he had come upon.

...

Dozily, since he had gotten no sleep, looking to see who this nearby person was, he shook of the memory, focusing on the being. He had seen a shadow, that only, except for whiteness. Weird he thought, unless this being had white hair for some reason, since it wasn't common to have white hair where he lived. He stared over, getting a closer look. Seeing the eyes, he caught on electric blue ones, brightening his brown ones.

Shaking his head, he moved along to the back side, trying to find a place to hide. Checking once more, he saw the assassin stop at his alleyway. Somehow he had known that someone was there, like he heard movements.

Looking over to get a better glimpse, the black haired child breathed heavily, getting the assassin's attention, somehow though. He must have had inhuman ears or something because no one would be able to hear his soft sounding, heavy breathing.

The assassin turned his gaze over, trying to detect who or what was by.

"Why did you stop?" That made him jump. The other kid couldn't have said that. The voice was too deep for someone his age. (what he thought of his age) Popping up, Illumi made his way to Killua's side.

 _"There's two?"_ the black haired one thought, staring at the other black haired being, taller than he was. _"But I only sensed one."_

Killua turned his face back, then responded with, "I heard something, but it was only a stray dog." He continued forward, and Illumi went on further too.

When they were for sure gone, he sighed out of relief. His back was placed against the brick wall and he slid down onto the ground. Then he wondered why he didn't run. Why didn't he just run away like he always did? It was weird to think about to himself.

But for some reason, this one person had been different. Usually he saw adults roaming around. The only children he saw walked along with the roaming adults, not paying any attention to him. Maybe that was why he didn't run. That was he very first time being near a person his age, with them noticing, and he didn't even attack!

Softly, his eyes softened, and they closed up. Now maybe he would fall asleep.

* * *

The assassin ran and ran longer, but now this time, he had a thought that passed the time running.

He knew that there really was someone hiding, he just didn't want to hurt someone his age or close. For some reason he wasn't able to kill children, like the adults were the only ones he didn't bother hesitating at.

Shivers went up his spine. He felt, for some certain reason, glad Illumi didn't know about that being. Though why should he have cared? It was no one he knew, so what mattered? Of course, he also never had friends and was getting sick of killing, so he had options to who he could kill, like 'if you want, but you don't have to,' and 'you might as well,' which all depended on who he was encountering.

He wondered who that was though. But it would be a rare chance that they would meet again, yet they didn't really meet. It was more like a glance and then an ignore.

But who was it?

* * *

 **This is the end of the chapter. I'm thinking this may end up being a three-shot, but it all depends on how the next chapter ends and if people want me to continue this.**

 **So, what do you think? This was my first one-shot just so you know. (Well a shot.) Tell me what you think of this idea. ^^**


	2. The Meeting

**You thought I wouldn't come back, eh? Heh, but I have, only for a long few months. I feel bad though that it took me long to update, that you guys had to wait. Seriously, I knew what was suppose to happen, but I wasn't really in the mood to write this since I've started it. Maybe most of the influence to continue was the reviews. Thank you to all who have. Answers will be at the bottom.**

* * *

 **-Heartless Moments-**

 **-The Meeting-**

47\. 46. 45. 44.

The temperature only decreased by the day, and at some point it would end up at the negatives.

43\. 42. 41. 40.

Even reaching to the 20's would be deadly.

39\. 38. 37. 36.

But, slowly...it stopped.

35\. 34...

There was no reason now because it had went to far. The year before it reached barely to the 40's due to the location, but he thought it was unsafe to stay there. Compared to this, this place was almost deserted, leaving very little who really didn't care.

The young boy shivered, dragging the beat up, numbing feet. For a test, most likely his only chance to survive, he found an abandoned cave, and made his way across the frosty snow.

There were risks of course, but he didn't care. It was better than nothing.

Icicles glittered from the rising sun. The frosty air spit cold wind towards the half iced, round-ish rocky cave. The further inside, the less cold it could've gotten, but he stayed by the fruity-peach sun, and so he could check for predators of any kind.

How long had it been since he'd last seen anyone or anything? Ah, who cared anyway. The less, the better, in his opinions at least.

* * *

"Come one, Pietro!" called a dark brown haired boy. Another child the same age followed behind.

The two friends ran along the alleyways, not too far from a building they lived at, and trampled through the few inches of snow.

"Are you sure we should go out this far? I mean, I'm still pretty sick still. Wouldn't the snow worsen it?" the friend asked, concerned for his own unwell being.

"Don't worry. We'll only be out for a little while. There isn't much snow anyway. You should be fine," the brown haired boy replied, oblivious to the cave up ahead.

The other boy shrugged it off, and ran up closer to catch up. Not to soon were they close to another, younger child they were also oblivious about.

"Huh?" In surprise, the less well friend narrowed his own eyes, focusing up ahead. "Ah! It's a cave!"

The other one suddenly noticing after hearing the word 'cave' and widen his eyes. "Let's check it out!"

But just before they had the chance to reach it, the more worried boy stopped, now less calm than before. He bit his lip out of slight frustration. "I'm not going in."

With just a glance inside, the excited one stopped at the entrance of the half iced cave, and spoke more softly. "But I think I've found something. You should check it out," he suggested in a mannerly way. He placed his bare hand on the side wall, his skin tickling from the sudden cold temperature.

The boy that lured behind sighed, shaking his head as if he'd said it-better-not-be-something-that-would-force-me-to-go-inside out loud. But once he found himself standing at the cave's entrance, he froze like the ice on the wall. His eyes widened. Then he ran forward, followed by the dark brown haired kid.

Black hair, closed eyes, dry skin, and a shivering body was all they could describe it in their heads. Asleep or dead, a younger boy laid, but it was obvious he was alive once they noticed that he was breathing since they'd seen a foggy looking gas coming from his mouth.

The two shared looks, and nodded together in agreement, and as in 'you thinking what I'm thinking?" kind of thing.

Both picked the asleep Gon from the ground, and both carried him together back into the almost abandoned town, and into a building.

* * *

Drowsily, Gon sat up from a bed. A dream? That or his brain didn't function well enough to realize this was real.

He rubbed his eyes until he lowered them, and stared blankly at them. The feeling he had, it felt vague. Way too vague.

 _"Wh-where am I?"_ Then his heart pounded, punching his chest. He slowly laid back down, anxiously trying to hide himself as good as he could.

The blanket on him was warm though, warmer than the scratched up, dull jacket he'd wore for years ever since he ran away. It made him feel...more calm, and it'd been long since he'd felt this good. The summer heat was the best he got, sitting in the shadows as much as he could.

But more importantly had he realized right after that feeling...he'd been in some house. A house. Especially one owned by some kind of stranger. That was the worst.

He immediately tried to hide of under the covers once again.

How did he get inside. Last thing he remembered was feeling the winter breeze, shivering, half dead, or at least that close to death, half asleep under the icicles.

Oh...wait! Now he remembered. He feel asleep right there, too exhausted to even keep his eyes open one bit. Someone must've found him and taken him here. But why? The very few people that noticed him didn't care, stared and walked away, or was driving away and didn't bother to stop.

"You're awake..." came a soften voice from across the room. "No need to hide. I'm not going to hurt you or anything."

Even those words didn't trigger his capability to show himself, or even register a thought to do it.

"You're scared. We know," came a little higher pitched voice near the other person's voice. "It's not every day we meet someone who doesn't want tobe by us. We understand if you want to leave."

That pushed a button.

Gon peeked out to see two kids, in their early teenage years sit alone on another bed, wih a blanket huddled around both for warmth. It wasn't long until he noticed scratches and bruises all around their faces, as well as messy hair like it hadn't been combed, like ever, messed up a lot.

The two kids on the other bed looked sorrowfully, and one of them turned away, and the other looked down.

"You don't look like the tupe to speak much do you? Don't worry, we won't make you talk if you don't want to." Said boy with dark brown hair, shifted his feet to the edge of the bed, and slid off the beat up mattress. His legs as well were covered with spots of brown and bits of red.

With the peek, he could see him? Beginning to walk, thinking he was going for himself, only did he turn towards a different side of the room.

A faucet turning on was all he could hear, and then it shut off. Over the bruised boy went, holding a cup in his hand.

As if he were to bite, Gon went back to the hide-and-go-seek state, pulling the covers even more further over his fevered head. His chestnut colored eyes only saw pitch blackness.

 _"I need to get out of here! But how? Or should I try to trust them?"_ Was all he pondered about. He had reached his climax, at least for this situation.

"It's just water. That's the most we can get around here. There's no way we can poison this stuff unless we spend a lot of money for some." The voice was right next to him. The decision had to have been made. Plus, for two kids acting this kind of attitude, and actually willing to help, figuring out a way to speak out the right words, it shouldn't hurt.

And that was when he decided.

Gon bit his lip, shaking ferociously. Then he took a breath revealed himself. He looked over, straight at the chestnut colored eyes, the same exact as himself. The older boy reached the cup out towards Gon, offering it, beggingly without voice.

He had no other choice but to take it. It was clear liquid. Something he really needed for awhile.

Taking a sip, his throat started hurting. But no matter or care, he endured the pain, and quickly gulped the rest down. His mouth became more moist, and he could feel the texture of it again, and it felt good.

Handing the cup back, the anonymous boy smiled. "See. It wasn't so bad." But Gon still didn't smile. "If you want more, I'll get you some."

Still huddled in a blanket, the other anonymous boy got off, and headed for a small table. On top, sat a bag. He grabbed a smooth figure and pulled it out. "Here. Eat this too. You shouldn't have to starve to death."

As nice as he realized they were, he took the figure, a red juicy fruit. An apple laid atop of his not-so-numb-anymore hand.

For a second he stared blankly at it, then took a small bite. Of it hadn't been for the water moistening his mouth, he wouldn't have gotten as great of a taste in the juicy food. It'd been so long since he enjoyed food, a lot.

"If you don't mind..." The kid with the cup of water, now full again of clean water, asked triumphantly, "could we tell you our names?" Another blank stare smacked Gon. He nodded in acception. Handing the cup, he presented another smile. "I'm Leorio."

"And I'm Pietro, his friend," Pietro added. "You don't have to, but could you tell us your name too?" Pietro gave Gon a simple smile like the other teenager.

Again, Gon bit his lip. _"My name?"_ he thought as if he'd forgotten about during these years of survival. "G-Gon."

The two looked in surprise. It'd been the very first time they heard his voice and that he was willing to talk.

"It's nice to meet you then."

Both, at the same time, held out a hand.

Gon looked in shock, and content. Myabe it wasn't so bad. It only took a couple kf blinks to put out his own hand, as well as he touched the ground, and found a smooth, soft feeling of a wodden planked floor he hadn't felt in ages.

* * *

 **Chapter two comeplete. Yeah, I actually did it.**

 **Did you expect Leorio to ever appear in this. I've actually seen very few fics where Leorio is more focused than at least one of the main characters, minus the leopika fics. And Kurapika isn't even in this, and he most likely won't.**

 **Oh, and Pietro is suppose to be the name of Leorio's friend when he was younger. I hope the anime was correct because I don't think the name wasn't mentioned ny Togashi, himself or the manga.**

 **Replies to reviewers-**

 **Kayla- Thanks for the support. It helped me want to write this even more. ^^**

 **VixHull- Thankyou! Actually, I think the writing is different than how I usual do, well probably only because there isn't much dialogue in this. xD**

 **SakuraPetal91- He even had more trouble in this chapter. *wipes away tears* Thanks for the review. I hope you liked this chap! ( ^ω^ )**

 **HXH Kirugon Fan- Hm, I don't know. I'll have to think about it. For now, it'll stay a three-shot, but if I feel like, and if a lot more people want to have this continue and form into a story, I'll do it. I'm glad you liked the the idea though, and thank you for the review. (o^^o)**

 **grandpamuffin- Thanks! (=^ェ^=) (Heh, uo uo, had to do it-that randomly came to me at the moment)**

 **Prepare** **some tissues because next chapter is the last, at least if this stays a three-shot.**


End file.
